You have my heart
by lola hope
Summary: Zoe goes to New York after the night with Wade, and after George confessed his feelings about her. How long is she going to stay, without Wade? or George?
1. Missing Sunny days

I was now looking through the window, of my new house, in New York. Yes, I'd move back to New York and I always had my mother's door open, but I needed to be alone.

The rain was falling outside, strong and fast, and I could see people talking on the cellphone, wearing their black suits, walking fast. I looked like that, before I moved to Bluebell. And that's why I've moved back to New York. All this time, in Alabama, I always felt in peace but always with people talking about my life around me. I needed this. I needed New York. No one, in New York, talks about you, unless you're famous.

A few men were inside my house, putting my furniture in the rooms and I was there, on the window, waiting for them to leave my house, so I can put the furniture as I liked.

"All done" they said, and they left. I took a deep breathe, and I started my work. A few hours later, it was all done. It was dinner time, and I didn't even had lunch. Since I've moved back recently, I had no food in the house so I grabbed my jacket and I left my house, walking by the rain. Yes, I could had order the food, but I missed New York.

I stoped by an take away restaurant and I order my food. I grabbed it and I walked home again. New York's rain couldn't be compared to Bluebell's. Bluebell's rain had, definitely, powers.

When I got home, I started eating alone in my kitchen. Then, all come in my mind. I remembered how much I missed Lavon and Wade, when they had dinner with me. Now I was feeling alone, and sad like I never did when I was in Bluebell.

But I needed, definitely, to get out of there. In the night I slept with Wade, George canceled the wedding and he confessed his feelings for me. And I knew that I could hurt them both with anything I would do.

And then, I remembered what I had brought from Bluebell. I walked into my room and I opened my bag with my clothes and there it was: Wade's jacket. His black jacket that I always loved so much. His words were stuck in my head. "Take it. I've heard that in New York, sometimes, it is really cold. Take it, so you can remember me"

Suddenly, cold attacked me and I put it on. I hold it so hard against me, so I can feel his perfume. I grabbed a bottle of wine and I sat on the couch drinking it. And I just remained there, regretting the minute I choose getting back to New York. Regretting about let him behind.

**So, this is it for now. I'll be back soon and update this. I hope you like it! Review it, don't forget! :)**


	2. Numbers

Chapter Two

"If you want to call her, you can ask me for her number, you know..." Lavon said "Then, you can talk to her whenever you want"

"I don't wanna talk to her" I lied. I miss her to death. I wanna talk to her, everyday but I'm just... to _Wade _to admit it.

"If you like her, why didn't you ask her to stay?" Lavon kept talking about her.

"She's a grown up girl, she knows what to do. And for the record, I don't like her"

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, just because you figure your things out with Lemon, doesn't mean that suddenly everybody do that too"

"You're pissed off about it, why?" I didn't said anything "I tell you why: you like her. Just admit it"

He finished his dinner and then, he got up and cleared his plate. Then, he grabbed a pen and start writting on a napkin. "There. It's Zoe's number. You should call her. I know you want it, but you're just too proud to admit it"

And he walked away. And there it was, the easy way to hear her voice. Yeah, because I would never going to New York. I kept eating and, when I finish it I grabbed the napkin and I called her.

"_Hello?_" hearing her voice made me feel good, for the first time, after she left.

"Zoe?" I didn't knew what to say.

"_Yes, it's me_"

"Uhm... Lavon gaved me your number in case I would like to talk to you" I didn't wanted to say I miss her. That's the truth.

"_Of course he did.._." Her voice was shaking, like mines. "_I'm sorry Wade, but I'm a little tired. Can we talk tomorrow?_"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Take care, Doc"

"_I will_"

And, suddenly, I stopped hearing her voice and I was sad again. I missed her so bad.

"What the hell did I just did" I whisper to myself.

I got up and I grabbed a pack of 8 beers and I sat on the couch. After I drink 5 beers, I started wondering how was George, after Zoe's gone to New York. But then I reminded: I really didn't care about it. Him. Or her.

* * *

"_Hey Zoe, it's George. Lavon gave me your number so we can talk, and he gave me your adress too but I'm not good writting letters. So, there is it. Call me when you can_" Lavon gave my number to George... and Wade and all I could think is that everyone was calling me. Who's going to be next? Lemon, saying she was going to kill me because George ruined their wedding because of me? I couldn't imagine.

It was a tipical morning in New York. I could see the light penetrating my windows, but the sky was a little cloudy though. I got up, even that I didn't wanted too. It's been 2 weeks that I left Bluebell, and I've got a job on a little coffee shop. Yes, Zoe Hart went from doctor to a coffee shop worker. I was just not ready to go back to the hospital. I was not ready for anything, but the rain is made of water, not money and I needed for the house and so I can eat something.

I chose a white shirt and black shorts. I put on my high heels and I grabbed a bag and I was ready. Definitely, I was the only one that cared about fashion on that coffee shop. And, definitely, they were judging me all the time because I was working with high heels. I ate a bowl of cereal and I walked to my job.

"Here, Zoe, this is for table six" Georgia, one of the girls that I liked, told me when I was looking at myself at mirror.

I moved to table six and I put the food on the table "Here you go, sir"

"Zoe?" I just couldn't believe who was here.

"George?"

**This is it for now! I'll update it later. Review!**


	3. Bad choices

"What are you doing here?" I was trying to find the correct words to say to him. I wasn't expecting him here. I mean, I know that he spent 2 years in New York, but I thought that he was staying in Bluebell. Forever, because he said it was his home.

"I thought it would be good to spend sometime in New York"

"And what about Lemon? I mean, did you and her figure your things out?"

"No. She's dating Lavon" Oh my God. Two weeks out of Bluebell, and a million things happened.

"Zoe, this is for table two!"

"I'm sorry but I've to go"

"Sure. Maybe we should go out sometime, you know... get coffee"

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

"What you have being doing here?" George and I were sitting in my couch... in my house.

"Oh, you know... nothing. Enjoying not be in Bluebell"

"Why did you came back to New York, exactly?" Oh damn.

"A few days ago, I came over Lavon's house after I knew that he and Lemon started dating" he drank a little bit of his coffee "I'm going to be honest. That kind of hurted me. But I knew exactly what I needed to do. So, I asked Lavon for your adress here, in New York. He gave it to me, and I came to New York, expecting to find you"

"And... you knew that I was working at that coffee shop?" What a stalker.

"No! I'm not a stalker" or not "I was in that coffee shop, because it is close to your house. And I was going to find you after, and I guess... destiny kind of helped me out"

"Yeah" I smiled, nervously. I had left Bluebell because of this. Feelings. I left him and Wade because I didn't knew who I would choose. Who I liked the most. And then, George was here. In New York, like the Universe was trying to tell me something. And I guess that that something was that I should try to have a relationship with George. I mean, I always wanted it, but he was with Lemon. But not anymore.

"So, Zoe..." He looked at me, right in the eyes "I'm here because I love you. I've ruined my wedding because of you. I'm not prepared for a no. No is not an answer. I've ruined 15 years, a life time, for you. I just want to be with you"

"But George..."

"Please. Say yes or no. I really need to know" he whispered, close to my face. His breath was taking me over, and I was about to say yes to him. That was what I always have dreamed about. I looked to the other side, and I saw Wade's jacket in the chair. His jacket was there, but he was not.

"The Universe is trying to tell me something" I whispered.

"What?" George said.

"Nothing" I said, closing my eyes "just kiss me" I said, like it was the end of a fairtytale and I was living happily ever after.

* * *

George was sleeping right next to me. The last night was crazy. I was finally in a relationship with the supost man of my dreams. And I was finding me happy, right now. I kept looking at George face and I kept thinking about what was going on in Bluebell. About the relationship with Lavon and Lemon. About the reaction that Wade was going to have when he knew that me and George started dating.

I was not prepared to come back to Bluebell, but I would like to come back some day. I was in NYC for two weeks, and I was really missing the feeling to breathe clean hair.

"Good morning" George said, smiling at me, rubbing his eyes "did you slept well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I slept right next to you. What do you expect? I slept very well!" I smiled "I'm going to make breakfeast. I supose you have to go to work"

"Yes, I do"

"So, I'm going to hurry up" he said, as he was putting back his boxers that were in the ground since last night. He left the room and I lay down, again, in my bed. I looked around my bedroom and I smiled.

"Feel happy, Zoe Hart! You just had sex with the man of your dreams. You are with him. Feel happy!" I said to myself "Now go take a shower, you smell terrible"

I got up and I went to the bathroom, wrapped in a white sheet from my bed. I turned up the hot water and I toke a shower.

"It smells good" I said, when I got out of the bathroom. I kissed George in the lips, as I sit in the chair, waiting for breakfeast. He sat right in front of me, with the breakfeast for the two of us. "So, what are you going to do today?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit New York. I don't remember a lot, since the last time I was here"

"Uhm, good. I need to go to work"

"I will pick you up at seven, so we can have dinner"

"Okay" I said, getting up and kissing him "See you later"

"Wait! Wade called you. I said you were in the shower and that you would call him later"

Oh... shit.


	4. His voice

"Hello?" I heard Wade's voice in the other side of the phone.

"Wade, it's me. Zoe"

"Oh... yeah?"

"Well, George said you called me"

"Yes, I did. But I guess you were busy"

"I was taking a bath"

"Yeah, right" He take a breathe "so, when are you going to visit us, here in Bluebell?"

"I don't know. I don't think the time is right, to go back to Bluebell"

"Why? Don't you miss this? Or are you too much obsessed with George, that you can't visit your friends?"

"I'm not obsessed with George"

"Then come visit Bluebell" he paused "come visit me"

"If I'm going back to Bluebell, make sure that is not to visit you"

"Yeah, right"

"Well, I got to think about it. But maybe I'll visit Bluebell, some day. Now I got to go"

"Going to take a shower with George?" he laughed.

"Very funny. Goodbye Wade"

"Goodbye Doc."

_**Later that day**_

"Hello" I said, as I got in to George's car.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Actually, can we go home before we go dinner? I need to change"

"Okay, but you're beautiful anyways" I smiled.

He drove home. We both got in to the house and I went to the bedroom so I could choose the clothes I was going to wear. I chose a black dress and my favourite high heels. I undressed the clothes that I'd used in work and I dressed up my black dress very quickly.

"Listen George... I was thinking, and I want to go visit Bluebell" For awhile, he didn't said anything. I heard his steps coming in direction to the room.

"You sure?"

"Yes, why not? I'm really missing Lavon and talking on the phone with him is not enough"

"If you say so... when, then?"

"Next week?" I said, a little bit afraid with the answer.

"Sure" he said. He looked excited with the idea. Maybe because he was not returning to Bluebell single, and he could show to Lemon that he moved on too. And so did I. I was excited for showing Lavon and Wade that I've moved on. But I was afraid, too. Before I got in to the plane to go back to New York, Wade said that he loves me... and now what? Now I was going back to Bluebell and I didn't know what will be my reaction when I saw him. But yet, and I wanted to go back to that little town, just to prove myself that I can do this. "But now let's just dinner. Next week we'll be in Bluebell"

"Cool" I whispered.

* * *

_**One week later**_

"Zoe, are you done?"

"Almost" I said, sitting in my travel bag, trying to close it. "I'll be right there, just a minute"

George was already in my room, watching me trying to close the suitcase. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, I do"

He closed it in a minute, laughing. "Why do you need so much clothes?"

"I need to stay classy" I said "I'm going back to Bluebell, but I need style"

"Yeah, I should know it" he didn't stoped laughing and it was making me nervous. "Taxi is here, I'll take the bags"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec"

I looked around. Not because I was missing my house, but because I was really nervous about getting back to Bluebell. Why did I called Wade back? If I didn't called him, I was probably sleeping and in a few hours I was waking up to go to work. But no, I needed to call him, and wake up at 4 am just because I needed to prove a fact to myself... and him. But now, the choice has been made; George was waiting me down stairs so the taxi could take us to the airport. In a few hours, I was lending in Alabama, and I was going to see Wade.

please review, it's very important to me! thanks! x


	5. Coming back to Bluebell

I was in front of Lavon's door, hearing him and Wade talking. They didn't know I was in Bluebell. Yet. I was trying to find a way to walk in the kitchen, suprising them.

"Hello!" I screamed, as I opened the door. They both looked at me with a scared face, and I laughed of their reactions "I'm back"

"Zoe..." I heard Wade whispering.

The silence that spread through the kitchen was deadly. I was there, quiet and without a reaction, after Wade have pronounced my name like that. And he was there, looking at me with those eyes flooded with anger and sadness, and my heart was to fill with chills. I was all shaking.

"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you alone... so you can talk" Lavon said, and he opened the door that I before had closed, and in a blink of an eye, was just me and Wade in the kitchen. I could feel the tension on the air, and it was making me a lot nervous.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked "why are you apologizing if we never had nothing?"

"I don't know..."

"But I know. Are you apologizing because you slept with me and then you came back to George?" he faked a laugh.

"You said it was sexual frustation"

"I know what I said" he almost screamed "but I know too that you're not dumb, and you knew exactly what I meant"

I couldn't say anything. I tried, but it seemed my voice just disapeared. He looked at me, with that sad eyes, and my heart was beating so fast.

"I like you, Zoe" I tried to tell him that I liked him too, but I was with George. I liked George, as I like Wade. And I was about to tell him that, but I couldn't and I didn't knew why. He both were sharing the same feeling but, right now, he seemed like it was hard then before.

"But I don't" the beats of my heart were starting to hurt me "I'm with George now, and I like him. I never liked you, and I'm sorry if I made you think the oposite"

"You are very confusing, do you knew that?" his voice was shaking.

"I know" tears were about to start falling down my face "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing" he said "I don't need you to be sorry, when I know you aren't"

"But I am" I screamed.

"No, you are not!" he did screamed too and then, my tears started falling down my face. I was crying. Wade looked at me, with sad eyes again, like he was about to apologize for screaming at me. And I was about to say to him to hug me, because I needed a hug so much. From him. But I knew that he wouldn't do it. "Don't cry, please"

I cleaned the tears in my face and said "Maybe we should stop talking for a while. It's the best for the both of us"

"You're right, doc"

"Goodbye now" I said, as I turned the back on him and opened the door.

"Wait" he said. I turned around again, and, suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. And the must confusing thing is that I didn't stop the kiss. I kissed him back, and hard. I was having this feeling that this would be our last kiss. And then, I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he walked to the table in the middle of the kitchen. He were still kissing, and our breaths were panting. He touched my face and I felt a shiver in my back. Then, we stop kissing and we found ourselves looking at eachother. An heart of an heartbreaker could be broken too, and I was breaking his, as he was breaking mine, as we walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

Honestly, I was feeling a lot better before my talk with Wade. It was like I've said all what was in my mind and my heart since I left New York. Yes, I was sad because we have ended, but that's life. I couldn't stay with Wade and George, that would be stupid. So, I've chosed the man of my dreams. The one who have ruined a relationship with 15 years, and had chose to be with me. The one I've always wanted.

I would like to stay friends with Wade, but I knew that it wouldn't be possible. I knew myself, for Gods sake, I knew that if I staid friends with him, I would fall in tentacion and I would kiss him again... or others things. But I was fine. I truly was.

I coming back to New York in two weeks, with the man of my dreams, and I couldn't ask for more.

**Done! I hope you all like it, and review because it's very important for me to know your opinions. Wait for the next chapter, stay gold! x**


	6. New York Side

"_What do you think you are doing?" I heard Wade's voice, behind me, as I kissed George "I need you, and you need me. Not him"_

_George eyes were now black and he was disappearing as I was looking at him. A scream came out of my mouth and Wade started walking to me._

"_There" he said, kissing my cheek "It's just the feeling that is disappearing. You need me, you know it, and George is just an excuse for you to feel something… to try to feel nothing about me"_

Suddenly, I woke up. I was all sweat, and I was shaking everywhere. I looked at the clock and it was only two in the morning. George was sleeping right by my side, like a little baby. I tried to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. So, I dressed a jacket over my nightgown and I left my house for a little walk.

The streets in Bluebell were empty and quite, nothing like the usual. The little curious souls were all sleeping, and soon they would woke up, for a new day of gossips and news. I bet that if Bluebell had a nickname, it would be: curious souls and gossips. Bluebell was a little town, and little towns are filled of gossips about the young life's in it. Yes, the young ones. The gossips weren't, never, about the old people. Only about the young souls, that are developing a love life. And we all know that people love "love story's"!

I sat on a bench, right in front of the Rammer Jammer and I started thinking what would had happened if I'd never went to New York. If me and Wade were together here, in Bluebell. I bet that if that had happened, I was happy. I mean, I was happy now, with George, but not like I was when I was with Wade, that night. He made me feel alive and I knew exactly how I felt and how I feel about him, but something inside me was saying "stay with George, he is the right choice".

That little piece of soul belonging to New York, was always saying that. Because if I staid in New York, I would be with a guy like George right now. Living in a big house, being a great doctor. Maybe that's why I was with George, still. Because a part of me still belongs a New York, and it wanted to stay faithful to it.

"Hey Zoe" I heard a voice, coming from inside the Rammer Jammer. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better who it was, and I saw Shelley.

"You are still working?"

"Yeah. I saw that Wade was a little tired so I said to him to go home and here I am" she smiled and I kind of see a little bit of regret of saying Wade's name. Like it was forbidden to say it to him. "I heard a car coming, so I came here to see if a crazy drunk person was coming, so I could turn off the lights"

"I'm not a crazy drunk person" I smiled "but you could turn me in to one. I wouldn't mind"

"Sure, my pleasure" she laughed "is on the house"

I laughed too. I sat on a table and Shelley brought me a whisky with two rocks.

"Thanks" I said.

She sat right in front of me, drinking something too.

"So, what are you doing here, at two at the morning? Looking for Wade?"

"No" I said and her facial expression changed to guilty "I couldn't sleep. I was having a terrible dream"

"I'm sorry for asking" she said, like she wasn't hearing what I said before "why did you came back to Bluebell?"

"I was kind of missing it here"

"You were missing it here, or you were missing Wade?"

"I'm with George now, Shelley" I said, after a long break and I took a drank.

"That doesn't make you not missing Wade" she said "You can still miss a person, even if you are with another one"

"I was not missing Wade" She smiled and, suddenly, I was confused. Like she knew what I was feeling. Like she could look right through my eyes and see it, all my life, all my story. Damn, she was good at it. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You say you were not missing Wade, but then I found you right in front of Rammer Jammer. What were you doing here? Are you a sleep walker" She laughed. She got me.

"Wade is not the right guy for me"

"I see" she took a break "Why do you say that?"

"Because when I was little I dreamed about having a boyfriend that was like me. That knew New York. That was a real prince charming for me. And Wade is not it! I'm a girl from New York and my place is with George"

"Zoe, think a little about all this. About all the time you were here. Why do you think you came back from New York? You were missing it here, you were missing Wade" I didn't say a thing, so she continued "You're no longer the same person that, almost a year ago, left New York to work in a small clinic in a small town. You're Zoe Hart, a girl of Bluebell. And maybe all your interests and dreams that you once had, in New York, of having a rich boyfriend and things like that, no longer make sense. It doesn't. You're no longer the same Zoe Hart, with the same dreams. So, maybe, Wade is the right choice. Not George"

I still couldn't say a thing. She was right. I remember perfectly my first day at Bluebell. I completely hated it. If I had a plain, right at that minute as I entered in Bluebell and all the eyes were on me, I would go in it. But now, if I was in New York and I had a plain so I could get out of the noise, the stress and the city that never sleeps, and go back to Bluebell… I would go in it.

I was no longer the same person, and I don't have the same interests and dreams that I once had. If you ask me, a year ago, what was my favorite food, I probably would answer: crayfish. But now, ask me what I eat every day and I'll answer you: cheeseburgers, fried fish and a LOT of French fries.

So, maybe, George was not the one I wanted. Maybe, I chose him so I could wake up my New York side. But I always knew that Wade wake up the good in me, he makes me feel like me, with no judgments and prohibitions.

* * *

**_The room's hush, hush,_**

**_And now's our moment._**

**_Take it in feel it all and hold it._**

**_Eyes on you, eyes on me._**

******_We're doing this right._**

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for any mistake, but I'm portuguese and it's kinda hard writting in english. Anyways, what do you think it's going to happen in next chapter? Live your opinions right here, what you would like to see in the next chapter. I'll be waiting! Love you guys, stay gold! x**


	7. Where My Heart Belongs

I was now in front of Wade's house. Last night, after what Shelley said to me, I finally could sleep. And I slept like an angel! I thought about what I was going to do about George and Wade. I was not sure yet about a few things, but one I was completely sure: I want to be with Wade.

It's about 7 am, and I could hear Wade inside of the house, singing as he played the guitar. George told me to go dinner with him, because he had a surprise. And I would, but first, I needed to say what I feel about Wade so he could think about it when I was out.

I opened the door and my heart was beating fast, my legs were shaking and I didn't know what to say. It was weird, because I knew exactly what to say to him before I got there, but know… I didn't know. He looked at the door, with a scary expression.

"Oh my God, doc it's you" he said, getting up "You scared the hell out of me"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought we had an explicit conversation about us"

"Yes, we had… well, not really. I need to tell you something"

"You pregnant?" He screamed, with a scary face.

"No! Oh my God Wade, no!" He sighed and put his hand on the chest.

"God, you scared the hell out of me"

"Again?" I said, with my eyes really opened.

"Yes… sorry" he said "But anyway, you're not pregnant. That's a good thing, because I don't want to be a father… for now. Oh wait… did you had sex yet with George?" I didn't answered, I was with a stupid expression as he talked "Well, I don't want to know"

"So… Wade…" I started.

"His sex is better than mine?" He asked. I didn't answered, again "Obviously not"

"Wade, I'm serious. I really need to talk to you" He sat in his couch and drank a little bit of a beer already opened.

"Sorry, go on"

"Well, I need to say something to you. But I don't know how. And no, it's not about your sex or George's" he smiled "Last night, at 2 am, I couldn't sleep so I went to Rammer Jammer. I just sat right in front of it. I didn't knew, at the moment, why the hell was I there… but then, Shelley opened the door and told me to go in. And we had a conversation that made me realize that the only reason why I was there, in Rammer Jammer, is because I thought that maybe I could see you there"

He didn't said a thing. He was static, looking at me, right through my eyes. If he didn't wanted to stay with me anymore, at least I could have a memory of him looking at me like I've always loved.

"I've missed you so bad, like I haven't missed anyone" I said "I was a New York girl when I came here. My dream boy was George: dressed with fancy suits, hair combed and that shaves every day. But then, when I came here, I met you. A man that I can't stand, that always makes me angry and makes me want to punch right in the face" He laughed "that always thinks about sex and makes things sound dirty. But there's a man, too, that is kind, that is able to love someone"

He didn't say a thing, again, just looked at me in the eyes as he smiled.

"And I love you, Wade Kinsella" I said "and I want to be with you, not with him"

He got up and walked right through me. His hands were now in my face and his lips only separated by a fine line of air. His eyes were looking into mines and the only thing that I really wanted right now, it's for him to kiss me.

"I'm sorry it took so long to understand that is with you that I want to stay, and have to" I said. And, in the end, he kissed me. Oh God, how I missed his lips! His kisses were completely different of George's. George doesn't have the experience, the passion and that little bit of seduction on his way to kiss. Wade has it, and I loved it. It's all I need.

His hands were now in my back, pushing me through him. I knew what we were about to do. So, I took him, between kisses, to his room. I took his t-shirt off and kissed his neck. He threw my dress on the floor and put me in his bed. He kissed my neck as I took his pants.

It sounded like a movie, our bodies were talking by us and the only sound that we were able to ear was our panting breaths.

He threw his boxers on the floor so I did the same with my _lingerie_. And then it started. The passionate kisses, the right moves and sounds. The silence and our moans were saying everything. I always heard that love is blind, and at in that moment I knew that love is mute too.

I didn't slept with many mans, but I knew that Wade was the only that makes me completely while we do it. We were not having sex, casual sex. He were making love and making obvious that our places were right at each other side.

* * *

Wade was looking at me, when we were lying in bed. Our panting breaths calmed down a bit, but our hearts were beating fast like it always did. We were smiling because we know that he didn't have anything to worry about…

"Zoe!" I heard someone screaming outside. Someone that was George.

"Oh my God" I got up as I catch my dress "It's George"

"And?" Wade said.

"I haven't told him yet that I want to break up with him" I said.

"Well, it's a funny way to make him know" He laughed.

"That's not funny, Wade" I said, trying not to laugh "Get up and dress up!"

"Ok doc" he said, and he got up. I was trying to dress up, but Wade put his arms around me and suddenly I didn't knew what I was doing.

"Wade, I'm serious" I said, with some difficulties "I was having a dinner with him and I was telling him"

"Why didn't you tell him before?"

"Because I didn't knew if you wanted to stay with me"

"Silly doc" he laughed "I will always choose you"

I smiled and kissed his lips. Then, I dressed up and I tried to comb my hair with my fingers.

"I'll be back later" I whispered in his ear, and then I bit it. He smiled and I left his house.

George was waiting right in front of my house.

"I'm here" I screamed. He looked at me, going out of Wade's house"

"What were you doing in Wade's house?"

**Hi guys! So, what do you think? Did you liked it? Please review! :)**

**And btw, sorry again if this chapter has some mistakes, but remember that I'm portuguese and it's a little bit complicated to write in english! xx, stat gold!**


	8. Wine and Regrets

"What were you doing in Wade's house?"

George's eyes were black and his body was shaking. I was afraid now. I don't know what he could do to Wade if I tell him now.

"Nothing" I said "I was asking for something that Lavon told me that was in Wade's house"

"Hm… ok. So, can we go now?"

"Sure"

I looked back and I saw Wade, in his door, with sad eyes. And that hurt my feelings. I moved my lips saying I'm sorry and Wade shook his head and went away. I was going to tell George about us, but not there. I was afraid what George was able to do to Wade.

We got to the restaurant and went to the table that George had reserved for us. It was a good table, but he didn't know that was about to be the table "I'm breaking up with you". We start eating but I wasn't really hungry. I was with a need of saying to him that I was in love with Wade but I didn't knew what he's reaction would be.

"This is really good" he said, smiling "maybe we can ask for the recipe so we can do it to-"

"I love Wade" I just spit the words. And damn, I did that in the wrong way"

"What? You love… Wade?"

"I'm sorry… But I realized that is Wade that I want, and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but I… just need to go" I left the restaurant but, importantly, I left George. I left a dream behind to pursuit a future. Wade was it. Was a future… but if he wasn't, at least, he was the right choice that I always said was the wrong one.

I was inside of the car, right in front of Wade's house. I knocked on the door and in 3 seconds, he opened it. He looked at me but, this time I couldn't understand his look.

"Wade, I already told George" I said "I'm all yours, now"

Now, our lips were about to kiss when I felt something warm in my chest. Was his hand, pulling me back.

"Why did you do that?" he said. I was now confused.

"Did what? Told about us to George?" I asked. "Because I want to be with you Wade, not with him"

"If you wanted to be with me, you had said it in the right moment when he asked you what were you doing in my house" I could now understand his look. Was a hurt look, a 'I don't want to do this' look. But he was doing it, and he was saying the opposite of what he said a little moment ago. I was getting confused and… I was getting hurt "Sorry doc, I can't today"

He closed the door and I stood there, with tears about to fall out of my eyes. I chose to be with Wade, and then he closed the door right in my face. What do I have now? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Only because my timing wasn't right. I never knew how to make things right.

I'**m sorry, I know this chapter his soooooo small! But I promise the next is a big one, full of surprises that I know you will all love! Stay tuned and review! xx**


	9. Fried Chicken

***One week later***

I was trying to fix the fuse box because Wade refused to do it and lately, he wouldn't talk to me, either. The sun was almost gone and I was thinking that I was about to get killed by that piece of old trash, when Lavon called me for dinner.

I left the fuse box behind and I went to dinner. "_Oh well, I don't need light to sleep, anyway_". When I opened the kitchen door, Lavon was with a big smile. Bigger than the usual.

"What's up?"

"You know what I'm going to do next?" Lavon asked.

"No, but I'm sure that you will tell me" I smiled.

"I'm going to make the Christmas tree!" Oh, yeah. I almost forgot… it was almost Christmas day and, for what I knew, Lavon loves this time of the year "Do you wanna help me? Wade said he was too tired to make a Christmas tree today"

"Sure" I said, making a fake smile. I know he wasn't that tired. If we had sex that day, he could be tired. But we weren't talking for a week. I mean, he wasn't, because I tried to have a serious conversation with him, but he never answered me.

We started eating and Lavon started talking about Ruby. He was totally in love with her so he talks about her every minute, every second of every day. I didn't want to spoil his happiness with my stupid problems, so I always smiled and said a few things that I thought were appropriated to the situation.

When we finished eating the fried chicken, Lavon said he was going to get the Christmas tree and all of that stuff. So, I decided to go to Wade's house. Maybe, after a week, he would talk to me. I knocked on the door and he came open it.

"Hey" I said "Could you help me and Lavon making the Christmas tree? We need a hand. I'm not that skillful and Lavon can't make it alone"

"I said Lavon that I was tired, I'm sorry"

"Wade, wait" I said, before he closed the door right in my face, like he did before "It would mean the world for Lavon to have his two best friends helping him to make the Christmas tree. It's not for me, it's for Lavon"

He didn't say anything for a while, and so I guessed he was saying _no_ again. But he closed the door and started walking to Lavon's house. I smiled and I started walking behind him, to Lavon's house. When we got there, Lavon was still not there.

"Where's Lavon?" he looked at me "are you kidding me, doc?"

"No, no! I swear I was not lying" I said "He's going to get the Christmas tree"

He sat on the couch and turned the tv, maybe trying to avoid me while Lavon didn't get here. I sat on my usual stool waiting for Lavon too. For the sounds that were coming out of the tv, I realized that Wade was playing one of his stupid video games. The one that he never gets tired of playing. Finally Lavon got here, with the Christmas tree.

"Wade, you're here" he smiled "That's good"

"Yeah, Doctor Hart came to my door begging me to help you with the Christmas tree" he said, keeping his eyes on the video game "she said she wasn't very skillful, so I decided to help you"

"Great" Lavon said, smiling at me.

To help Lavon with something, I started to get the lights out of the box. Lavon was trying to put the Christmas tree in somewhere stable but he couldn't. I looked to Wade and he was still playing that stupid game. So, I threw an apple to his head, what made him look at me.

"What the hell, doc?" he said, pausing the game and scratching his head.

"Did you come here to help us or to play?" I said, trying to help Lavon.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't be so bossy-"

"No! You two are not going to start fighting!" Lavon said, yelling "It's Christmas, and you don't want to see Lavon Hayes mad at his favorite time of the year"

"Sorry" me and Wade said, starting to help Lavon with the Christmas tree.

Was a little bit hard staying there with Wade when the only thing that I wanted to do was kiss him. I just miss him so much that I was almost turning into a teenager, again. This was like another episode of Glee… the only difference was that me and Wade weren't singing about our feelings. And if we were going to start doing it, it's because we were drunk. So, maybe, this is a lot like an episode of 90210: where the teenagers have sex a lot, without feelings and no emotions and when the sex is over they realize they have feelings for that person. And they get drunk. Well yeah, my life turned to an episode of 90210. Or should I say: a season of it?

* * *

Morning in the practice and I couldn't get rid of making Christmas tree. Now was Brick telling me to help him making that freakin' tree. I was, seriously, tired of seeing Christmas tree… even more if I had to do it.

So, like Brick told me to do, I made the Christmas tree and, instantly, I felt sick. My stomach started to hurting and the only thing that I had time to do was run into the bathroom and vomit.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Brick asked me, when he heard me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said, cleaning my mouth "this should be the fried chicken that I ate yesterday… Since I've arrived in Bluebell that I've ate a lot of junk food… I can't control myself"

"Maybe you should stop eating junk food and start eating something healthy" Brick said, while he gave me a glass of water and one pill "There you go, this will make your stomachache calm down a bit"

"Thanks Brick. I'll be fine in a minute"

"Don't you want to go home, maybe take the rest of the day? You look pale"

"Well, Brick, the reason why I am pale it's because I'm no longer in New York… making no shop makes me pale" I said, smiling, trying to convince Brick to not send me home "I'm fine, Brick. Believe me. And if it makes you better, I'll go have some tea"

"Yes, you do that. And only come back when you feel better"

I nodded and went to have some tea. Usually, I don't drink tea, but I was in real pain and my mom always told me that tea makes your stomachache go better. So, for the first time of my life, I was making something that my mom told me.

After I drank the tea, I came back to the practice but, apparently, I was still pale so Brick sent me home. And I was not in the mood to stay home alone, so I went to Lavon's. He was there, looking at the Christmas tree.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only that is sick" I said, closing the door.

"Oh, Zoe" he looked at me and, right after, at the clock "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the practice?"

"Well, guess what: the doctor is sick. So, Brick told me to go home and take the rest of the day and I don't like to be alone so I came here to talk with my best friend that made the fried chicken that is making my stomach hurt"

"Oh, no, no no! Lavon Hayes makes good fried chicken! Me and my fried chicken don't have nothing to do it that" he said, pointing to my belly "you figure out what it is, because I'm perfectly fine and I ate that fried chicken too!"

He was right… he ate fried chicken too and he was with no stomachache. _Oh god, Zoe!_

**There you go guys! I hope you like it and please review, because it's very important for me! Thank you, stay gold! xx**


	10. Pregnancy Tests

I was now looking at one shelter in 'The Dixie Stop'. The shelter that has a lot of pregnancy tests. I couldn't be pregnant, that was impossible. Or was it possible?

The walk in the shop with that pregnancy test in my hands could totally be named 'The walk of Shame'. All eyes in there were on me and I could feel something in my belly, that had 50% to be a baby in it. I just couldn't believe it.

"Doctor Hart, there's something that you want to tell us?" Annabeth asked me, winking at me, more like she has something in her eye.

"I don't know… do I?" I said, shaking.

"Well, maybe you just have a fresh new… right inside your belly!" She said, smiling a lot, with a lot of old ladies behind her with a smile as bigger as Annabeth.

"I don't know if I have… that's the reason why I'm buying a pregnancy test" I said and I immediately regret it. I shouldn't be there, talking about my life and a possibly life that was growing inside my belly. But I was so scared that the only thing that I could do in that moment was saying it all "Well, if you don't mind… I have this thing…"

"What thing?" Annabeth said and I just shook the pregnancy test box "Oh! That thing… Well, good luck with that!"

I left 'The Dixie Shop' and I was almost running until home. I just wanted to cry. I don't want a baby! I'm not ready for it… I'm a New Yorker Girl, and New Yorker Girls have dreams above having a baby… Well, maybe in my generation! I wasn't sixteen years old but, yet, I don't want to have a baby to participate on a show! Yes, a show! This town was a completely show!

I went to the bathroom to do the pregnancy test as tears were running down my face. I was so scared.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

I had just served a drink to Tansy and George, when Lemon came in with an angry face, walking in my direction. Damn, that woman was scary.

"Wade! What have you done?" She said, almost screaming.

"What? Wait, calm down! What have I done?"

"You got Doctor Zoe Hart pregnant!" She said yelling and a huge part of the people that were inside of Rammer Jammer heard it. After a small silence, the room was filled with murmurs.

"I did what?"

"Yeah, you heard me! What were you thinking? Do you know the responsibility that you need to have with a baby?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow it down, you maniac! What the hell is that conversation? And how did you know about me and Zoe?" I said, shaking.

"Oh, come on! It's a small town, what did you guys expected? To keep it a secret?" She said, doing a lot of hand movements that were driving me insane "But that's not important! The important is that you are going to have a BABY!" She yelled, again.

"Keep your voice down, Lemon!" I yelled "I'm not gonna have a baby, that's just rumors!"

"Oh yeah… rumors… Well, is that a rumor that Annabeth had a little chat with Zoe as she was buying pregnancy tests?" Now I was scared.

"That was probably for the practice, you know… she has a practice… people get pregnant"

"So did her!" She yelled again.

"Ok, listen to me. If you don't stop screaming I'm going to kick you out of Rammer Jammer!" I said, losing my mind. Zoe couldn't be pregnant. She… just couldn't. That was probably Annabeth trying to find a new gossip and she started a new one about Zoe. Yeah, that's it "Zoe is not pregnant, ok? I'm going to her house, going to talk to her. Just stop yelling"

"Go, go, go!"

"Wanda, cover up for me"

* * *

When I arrived at Zoe's house, I couldn't barely breath. I was just scared… and if the rumors weren't rumors? And if Zoe was really pregnant? Well, I was assuming that I was the father, because I'm thinking that I was the only guy that she slept with since she got here.

I knocked and Lavon opened the door. He pointed at her room and I just came in. She looked at me with a pregnancy test in her hands, with tears running down her face, and my heart just stopped. It was true, she bought pregnancy tests. She was probably pregnant.

"I'm going to live the two of you alone" Lavon said, breaking the silence "I think you guys need to talk, and I'm going to the town"

When Lavon left, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We are going to raise that kid very well, alright?" She looked at me "He's going to be healthy and beautiful because I'm beautiful too… I am the dad, right?"

"Wade…" she tried to talk.

"No, I'm talking" I said, interrupting her "He's going to be a boy, I hope. And if he is going to be a boy, he needs to be on the football team. I want him to be like Lavon. A big person" She smiled "I don't know if I'm the dad or not, but I'm going to love this kid very hard! But his name got to be Wade the second, because that's a very reach thing-"

"Shut it, Wade" she said, laughing but still with tears running down her face "I'm not pregnant"

"You aren't?"

I was a little bit disappointed now… I just planned a lot of things for our son. Well, imaginary son, since she was not pregnant. But I was feeling a lot better now, because I was not ready to have a kid.

"No" she said, with a very hoarse voice "but I loved to hear that… the plans"

"Well, you gotta be ready"

"Would you?" She said "Would you love this kid, even if you weren't the father?"

I smiled.

"I would" she smiled too "but don't get too cocky, doc. Come, let's celebrate"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, you are not pregnant, for god sakes! That's good news, I wasn't ready for a child!" She laughed and I cleaned the tears that were still in her face.

"Thanks Wade" she said "that's why I like you. You are cocky, annoying and an asshole. But you will always be there to help me"

"I will… with a kid or not"

We left her house and started to make our way to the Rammer Jammer. For a while, we were very quiet.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?"

"For coming back to you too late" she looked at me in the eyes "I should had tell George about us sooner"

"There's a time for everything, doc" I said "but that time comes along other opportunity" I said, hoping that she would understand that I was giving her another chance to get me. And I was hoping she would do it right, because I was fighting hard to not kiss her right now. I miss her.

**I hope you guys liked it, because I loved to write this chapter! I hope you review it, because it's very important to me to know if you guys liked it or not! Thank you so much for the support, stay gold and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Romance & Trips

**Wade's POV**

I was about to go to Rammer Jammer when I heard a knock on the door. I saw through the window a little body and I heard a familiar voice. It was Zoe. I opened the door and I saw her with those_ freakin'_ shorts that she insists on wearing.

"Good morning, Wade" she said and I smiled "So, I've been thinking about you've said couples days ago about taking opportunities to prove you what I feel…"

"I'm sorry, doc, but I've to go to work"

"I promise I'll not take your time" she said, almost begging and making those sad eyes that she always does when she wants something "Like I was saying, I took a time to think…"

"For the first time in your life" I said, laughing while she was doing that scary/angry face doesn't look like it at all "I'm sorry doc, go on"

"Well… I thought about going to New York with you, spend Christmas there" I couldn't believe that doctor Zoe Hart was inviting me to go to New York City with her, so I could spend the Christmas day alone with her. Well, the part of being alone with her was perfect… the part of going to New York… was not.

"You crazy, doc? Do you except me to go on an plane and fly across the ocean with 50% of chance of dying?" Her eyes became sad and that kinda broke my heart.

"Wade! Don't do that to me" she said, giving me a punch in the arm "New York is awesome, and you won't die on an plane"

"Who told you? Do you know the future? And I'm not a _big city boy_ that much" In fact, I was about to say yes, that I would go with her to New York so I could spend three days with her. But I always liked to play hard to get and this was the perfect moment to do it.

"Don't be like that, Wade" she said, punching me again "Come on, it will be fun. Please, I'm begging you. Do you want me to put on my knees? Because-"

"Ok, shut doc, I'll go with you to New York" I said and a big smile grew up "But only for three days, not even one more"

"Great!" she was smiling so hard that it made me smile too. I didn't wanted to show it, but I was excited that I was going to be three days with her, alone "Maybe when you come back from Rammer Jammer, you should pack your things"

"Why?"

"Well… I may have bought the tickets today… so we can go to New York tomorrow" she said making that _oh-oh_ face.

"What? You have already bought the tickets? And if I said no?!"

"Oh, come on! I knew that you were saying yes, so there's no problem with it. But yeah, come back home early so you can put yours things together so we can go to New York tomorrow… The fly is at 6:46 am"

"What?!" I screamed "You're a crazy, CRAZY doc!"

"Maybe I should go… you know, put my things together" she smiled and left my house. I was going to New York with Zoe Hart tomorrow, at 5:46 am. I couldn't believe it. If you said to me, a few months ago, that I was going to New York I'll laughed at you and maybe told that you should go to a doctor. But look at me… I was getting gourmet food instead of fried fish. I was out of control, and I had to blame it on Zoe.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

It was 4:00 am. I couldn't barely open my eyes because I didn't sleep a lot last night. I couldn't stop picturing me and Wade together in New York… And I was getting really pissed off because I didn't know what I was going to do with him there. I needed to show him that I wanted to be with him and that New York wasn't bad like he thinks.

I took a fast shower (even knowing that I was getting another one when I arrived at New York) and dressed my black dress and high heels. The perfect look to go to New York. I packed a few more things and left my house.

I looked around me and there were no signs of Wade. _I can't believe, I bet he is still sleeping; we are going to miss the flight_. I left my bags in the balcony and started walking to Wade's house. I couldn't see him anywhere and I was starting to get nervous. I knocked on this door and nothing. One, two, three more times and still nothing.

"Wade Kinsella, wake up!" I said, as I punched on the door "Wake up, we are going to miss our flight"

"Morning, doc" I heard, behind me. It was him inside of Lavon's car.

"What are you doing here, Lavon?" I asked, trying to control my breathe "It's 4:20 am"

"I'm going to drive you guys to the airport" he said with a lazy voice.

"How did you expect to get in the airport?" Oh, yeah. I had forgotten that little thing. Wade left the car and put my things inside it. And then Lavon drove to the airport, it was a 30 minutes trip. In 30 minutes, I heard a lot of weird music that I use to call it "Wade's music".

When we got there, Lavon said goodbye to us and left. We made the check-in and left our bags where we were supposed to. He waited a little bit and then we got inside the plane. Wade sat right by my side and looked at me.

"Here I am, are you happy?" he said, with an ironic face.

"Yes, I am" I said, and I knew that he was happy too. And I was truly happy, I was going to New York to show Wade that I wanted to be with him more than anything. I was happy and feeling complete.

**Here it is, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! Thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy and with energy to write more! So, review and stay gold! xx**


End file.
